


the whole world is moving and I'm standing still

by sidekicks



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Non-Batman #50 Compliant, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekicks/pseuds/sidekicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days go by, Gotham is saved, and the world spins madly on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the whole world is moving and I'm standing still

**Author's Note:**

> If you're the type to listen to music while you read to get the feeling of a story, listen to The Weepies - _The World Spins Madly On_.
> 
> It's sad and I cry.

Days go by, Gotham is saved, and the world spins madly on. It hurts a lot, then only a little, until its a dull ache in Julie’s temple when she spots him on the television, on the street, or —on occasion— lurking along tree line of the children’s center, cloaked and imperceivable to those who don’t _know_. She wonders if he remembered her after all, over time, or if it’s a residual feeling of safety and fondness from their time together; whether its Julie or the children he’s watching, she’s glad. It hurts a little more, right on the temple and a little in the heart, but she’s always been strong.

Julie wonders, often, if she should just leave Gotham, especially during the first few weeks. She’s strong, but not a masochist and everything is a memory disguised as a migraine. Gotham _smells_ like him, or… he smells like Gotham? Its always been unclear as to which belongs to which, so why would their smell be any different?

Alfred had said something like that, as she packed to move out — _move on._

“Though Master Bruce may not remember your name, the city will always love you. You, Miss Madison, are this city’s greatest memory.”

It’s been months, but she laughs a little hysterically when she looks at the last suitcase, still full and waiting for her to let go completely. She thinks about taking it as it is, booking a ticket, and leaving Gotham for good, but she ran away once before. What kind of person would she be to murder a Wayne and run?

No. She’s not her father.

What kind of person would she be to help save a city and not stay to heal it’s children?

It’s been months and Julie runs the children’s center and the dull ache in her temple is there most days. It hurts a little more when she turns to ask Bruce to fetch her some paint and he’s not there. It hurts the most when she sees him on the tree line, watching as she leaves at night —the changing of the guard. It’ll hurt for as long as she lives, she thinks, but days go by, Gotham is saved, and the world spins madly on.


End file.
